DNTiDestructSanityShipping series
by Jorssen 2
Summary: D.harrliee Anna Jessica FFeerrgguussoonn and Jasper Bridock Rombarrdrroid DeSoto have decided to work on their relationship once more by attending the Gala in Hueco Mundo hosted by the Octava Espada Francesca Luna. Meanwhile Lucemon, The leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords also attends this Gala with the intention of aligning with both Team Free Will and The Dusk Imperium.
1. DNTiDestructSanityShipping Pt 1

D. Anna Jessica FFeerrgguussoonn, the Latin Goddess of D.N.A. and Creation (most people call her "Charlie") was in the bathroom with a blue towel wrapped around her body and with another towel wrapped upon her head. She was finishing up with brushing her teeth, which was shown by her spitting the toothpaste from her mouth into the sink. She then drank the dark blue mouthwash, but didn't swallow it. Instead she sloshes said mouthwash in her mouth for 5 seconds. Then she spits the mouthwash into the sink and smiles, running her tongue across her teeth several times.

Charlie sighs softly as a soft smile was upon her face. "I am REALLY glad that I had decided to ask Jasper out today, even though it really isn't a date but a regular hangout, but still I am VERY excited to hang out with him today, I just hope that I can make him happy on this hangout of ours." Charlie spoke in a soft-spoken, girly-girlish voice.

As she combed her curly Carolina Blue hair while looking at herself in the mirror as she stuck out her tongue to the left and caressed her tongue against her left cheek up and down repeatedly, giggling at the same time. She then moved her tongue to the right side and caressed her tongue against her left cheek up and down repeatedly while gleefully moaning passionately. Afterwards a soft smile then graced Charlie's lips as the blue-haired Goddess continued to comb her hair as she recalled the event that had led to this moment.

(Flashback).

HHeaattheerr Spinel Eclipsia Ddoorrmacarrdrraa, the Latin Goddess of Time and Thought Projection, Paiige Alberta Patty MmaacFFarrlaanee, the Latin Goddess of Luck, Creation, Trickery, and Illusions, and Jasper Bridock Rombarrdrroid DeSoto, the Latin God of Time, Destruction, and Insanity all walked down the main hallway of the titanic fortress Libre Dios Albredío/Albredo. They passed down by many shops, stalls, and snack shacks that lined the entire vicinity. The three Gods all waved good-heartedly at the shop owners, merchants, and denizens as said shop owners, merchants, and denizens all waved good-heartedly right back at the Divine Trio.

After a while, the three Deities of Team Free Will arrived within the massive lounging room where most of the other members of Team Free Will were lounging, relaxing, playing cards, watching T.V. and other activities. HHeaattheerr, Paiige, and Jasper all sat down at a booth table by a large window, Jasper sat all by himself whereas HHeaattheerr and Paiige both sat next to each other on the other side of the table. Paiige and HHeaattheerr both sat with their right legs crossed over their left ones, where Jasper sat with both of his feet upon the floor, with all six of his arms folded.

"Jasper, Paiige, how have you guys been with training recently?" HHeaattheerr asked as she smiled at Paiige sitting next to her and Jasper sitting across from her.

"Training has gone very VERY smoothly HHeaattheerr." Paiige answered with a smirk upon her face.

"Glad to hear it Paiige." Said HHeaattheerr as the Temporal Goddess turned her head to face Jasper. "What about you Jasper, how has training gone for you recently?"

"Intense." Was all the God said as he rubbed his upper hands together. "Especially since this recent training session that I had once gone through."

"What happened Jasper?" HHeaattheerr asked with concern.

"Yeah, tell us what had happened during one of your training trials." Paiige said to Jasper as the latter nodded his head at the pointy-nosed Goddess.

"Very well then." Said Jasper as the Dark-skinned God looked at the two Goddesses in front of him. "I was training with SSoorraa two weeks ago. I fought her with all of my full unleashed power whereas she only fought be with her training strength. I unleashed my most powerful attack upon her and she easily dispersed said attack with zero effort. And the next thing I knew SSoorraa cut me into pieces with her Heavenly Judgment attack and trust me, you do NOT want to be on the receiving end of that attack because I can STILL feel the painful aftereffects of that damned attack."

"Oh I'm sorry Jasper." Said HHeaattheerr with complete concern.

"I agree, being on the receiving end of ANY of SSoorraa's attacks has GOT to be extremely painful." Paiige agreed with a nod of her head as she looked at Jasper with complete sympathy.

"Its fine, that should teach me and the three of us a valuable lesson, NEVER pick fights with The Goddess of the Sky and the Heavens, or casually train with her, or she will bisect you, slowly and painfully." Said Jasper as the dark-skinned God of Time, Insanity, and Destruction nodded his head at the two Goddesses before him.

"I don't think SSoorraa meant to do what she did Jasper." Said HHeaattheerr as she turned her gaze towards the dark-skinned Hakaishin. "She would never really hurt you on purpose, only if it's during training."

"My point still stands HHeaattheerr do not fight with SSoorraa so casually, or she will cut you into pieces." Jasper said as he clasped his two lower hands together. "Remember this lesson well my friends, do NOT casually pick fights with SSoorraa, training or not, otherwise…" Jasper turned his head to the right and looked at the rest of his fellow Team Free Will members lounging and conversing with each other before turning his head to face both HHeaattheerr and Paiige once again. "She will mercilessly eviscerate you, with no care."

"Indeed." Paiige added in agreement as she materialized three canned sodas for herself, HHeaattheerr, and Jasper, with Jasper's drink having a straw in it. The three drinks went towards the three Deities as they caught said drinks. Jasper held his own drink whereas HHeaattheerr and Paiige caught theirs. "Anyway HHeaattheerr, Jasper, a toast to the trillion year and up relationship that the three of us have had since we were Godlings."

HHeaattheerr and Jasper in unison: Aye Aye.

The three Gods then clanked their drinks together. HHeaattheerr and Paiige then drank their drinks as Jasper sipped his own drink.

"Hi Jasper, hi HHeaattheerr, hi Paiige, hi Jasper." A soft-spoken, female voice greeted, greeting Jasper a second time.

All three Deities turned their head to face a pale-skinned woman with long, shoulder-length, Carolina Blue curly hair with no bangs, and wearing dark green-colored, rimmed glasses. She also has three pairs of ears/six ears, and she has six, D.N.A.-shaped earrings on her six ears. Attire-wise, she wore a white, short-sleeved, t-shirt with a D.N.A. stand upon its center. She also wears purple-colored, gym shorts that have a white outlining and side slits, and are an inch above knee-length. And she wears white-colored, low-thigh-length socks, along with black and blue sneakers. She was smiling softly at the trio, especially Jasper, waving her hands at him before she put her hands together.

Jasper: Hello Charlie.

HHeaattheerr: How are you?

"Aww Jasper look, it's your girlfriend and future wife." Paiige teased with a teasing smile upon her face. "Hi Mrs. DeSoto."

Charlie softly giggled at the nickname Paiige called her before she spoke to the three Gods. "I'm fine, I was just working out and training for the last 6 hours is all." Charlie then turned her head to face Jasper and smiled very sweetly at him, her two light blue starry eyes with D.N.A.-shaped pupils met Jasper's seven black pupiless ones as the male Deity looked at her back. Charlie blushed intensely as she spoke up once again. "Jasper?"

Jasper looked at Charlie. "Yes Charlie?"

Charlie then sat down next to Jasper and gave him a big hug. She then let him go, smiling softly at him as crossed her right leg over her left one as she blushed upon smiling at him. "I-I know that I trained intensely today, but I hope, I just hope that I don't stink too badly and made you become stinky."

Jasper shook his head at what Charlie had said. "No Charlie you're fine, don't worry about your body odor, because you smell just fine."

Charlie giggled lightly as she then spoke to Jasper once again. "That's good, thank you Jasper, you are so sweet." Charlie complemented as the Goddess of Creation and D.N.A. gently stroked Jasper's right cheek, which caused the six-armed God to feel very tingly inside.

"Aww that's so sweet true love, Mr. and Mrs. DeSoto, get a room now, kay?" Paiige said in a cheekily tone of voice as she continued to tease the two former Gods sitting next to each other.

"Um Paiige, Jasper and I aren't at that stage yet." Charlie said as she smiled with her eyes closed and waving her hands up in front of both Paiige and HHeaattheerr, while she was heavily blushing.

"Suuuure you aren't." The Trickster Goddess said sarcastically.

"We're serious Paiige; we will become boyfriend/girlfriend when we both decide that we are ready for it." Said Jasper as Charlie nodded in agreement with him.

"You keep telling yourself that Jasper, but we both you and you and Charlie are already at that stage, the next stage is fiancéhood, then marriage." Paiige smirked slyly as she loudly stuck out her tongue to the right side while winking at both Jasper and Charlie.

"I don't think that's true Paiige." HHeaattheerr said as she turned her head to face the younger Goddess.

"Jasper and Charlie sitting in a chair, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Paiige sung as she continued to tease both Jasper and Charlie."

"Paiige, please stop teasing them." HHeaattheerr responded with a dismissive shake of her head.

"Oh come on HHeaattheerr we both know it's true." Paiige protested as she gestured to the two Deities sitting across from both her and HHeaattheerr. "We all that both Jasper and Charlie are boyfriend/girlfriend; even THEY both know it, regardless of whether they want to admit it or not (turns her head to face Jasper) isn't that right Jasper?"

"It'll happen once Charlie and I decide to work on our relationship, we can decide that." Japer answered as Paiige playfully rolled her three eyes with a soft smile upon her face.

"Well if THAT'S the case Jasper, then I suggest you two lovebirds work on your relationship and decide if it's truly (makes a familiar hand gesture with her two index and middle fingers) "platonic" as you and Charlie claim it is, or if it's the romantic relationship that that it truly is." Paiige slyly smirked at both Jasper and Charlie with a "prove me wrong" smirk on her face.

HHeaattheerr: Paiige please don't-"

"That is a great idea Paiige, because to be honest I came because I truly wanted to ask Jasper out on either a platonic hangout or a date." Said Charlie as the D.N.A./Creator Goddess clasped her hands together with a gleeful smile upon her face. "But now that I think about it, we should go on a hangout, that way Jasper and I can decide if we want to strictly remain platonic, or be in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship." Charlie then smiled sweetly at Jasper as she took his middle hand in her own two hands and caressed it within her own two hands. "Jasper sweetie, I think that you and I should go out tonight so that we can finally decide on whether to remain platonic for now, or take our relationship to the next level to boyfriend/girlfriend-hood."

Jasper with his upper left hand placed it under his chin and thought about it for a bit before he fully accepted Charlie's invitation to hang out with him. "Of course, name the time and place and I'll be there."

Charlie beamed widely as an exited squeal escaped from her lips as she clasped her hands together. "Okay Jasper, let's go to Crepusculum Deorum (Twilight of the Gods) the largest restaurant within Libre Dios Albredío/Albredo, how's that sound?"

"I don't see why not." Said Jasper as the God of Time, Destruction, and Insanity agreed with the D.N.A./Creator Goddess. "Alright then, let's go spend time at Crepusculum Deorum."

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Charlie in a barley-contained, exited tone of voice, as she was super happy that she finally has the chance to hang out with the one God whom she has a crush on and looks up to and sees as the greatest of the Gods. "I can't wait to spend time with you tonight Jasper, it'll be awesome to hang out with you again."

"The feeling is mutual my dear." Replied Jasper.

Charlie gave Jasper another hug that lasted for 10 seconds before she let go and got up from the chair and spoke to Jasper once more. "Jasper I'm going to take a shower and change out of these stinky clothes, okay?"

"We're Gods Charlie, we don't need to shower." Said Jasper as naturally Deities always remained clean, no matter what strenuous activities they may go though due to being holy/unholy/divine, that's why Jasper said that Charlie didn't stink because she never had any fowl odor on her to begin with, even if she did, he still would say that she didn't stink. That's just the kind of gentlemen that Jasper is.

"I know, but I still want to go and take a shower anyway because I want to make sure that I look good upon our hangout."

"Alright Charlie I'll see you later." Said Jasper as he, HHeaattheerr and Paiige said goodbye to the Goddess of D.N.A. and Creation, who said goodbye to them as well, with Charlie and Jasper saying farewell to each other before the former left completely.

Paiige turned around to face Jasper with a sly grin upon her face. "Have fun on your date Jasper."

HHeaattheerr sighed heavily as she then elbowed Paiige in the arm as the younger Goddess frowned towards HHeaattheerr in a pouty-like frown. "What Paiige meant to say was, have fun on your hangout with Charlie."

"A.K.A. a date." Paiige joked with a sly smile upon her face towards the dark-skinned, male Deity.

Jasper nodded his head at the two Goddesses before he spoke up to them. "I will, and she'll have a great time too, knowing that she is spending time with me." With that Jasper got up from the booth table and begun to leave. "Farewell guys."

HHeaattheerr and Paiige in unison: You too Jasper.

With that Jasper begun to walk away from the two female Deities as HHeaattheerr turned to glare at Paiige as the pointy-nosed Goddess raised a brow in confusion. "What?"

"Just so you know Paiige, when you and Puppetmon end up together or go on a date together, Jasper and I are going to start teasing you." HHeaattheerr promised as a sly grin came upon her face.

"Whatever Spinel." Paiige scoffed as she rolled her eyes at the elder Goddess.

(End of Flashback.)

Back in the present it shows Charlie all dressed up and walking out of her apartment dorm. Attire-wise, Charlie wears an ocean blue, sleeveless, mid-knee-length, dress. The dress has multiple D.N.A. strands all over the dress. The dress has a v-neck that exposes 6% of her cleavage. She also wears icy blue colored, female slip on dress shoes.

Charlie smiled sweetly to herself as she materialized a large human-sized mirror in front of her with a snap of her fingers just so that she can check out her appearance one more time. She placed one hand on her hip and allowed said hip to jut out. She did the same thing with her other hip and hand. "This'll be the perfect attire to wear for my hangout with Jasper today!" Charlie happily exclaimed as she briefly twirled around as her dress swished from side to side before she faced the mirror once again, scanning herself from head to toe and admiring her curvy full-figured body, which again had curves in the right places. "Perfect! I just hope that my dress doesn't make my butt look big." The Goddess of D.N.A. and Creation mused as she teleported out of the apartment hallway and out of the apartment in general, disappearing in a multi-colored D.N.A. strand, as the large mirror itself vanished as well.

Meanwhile in a clothing store it shows Jasper coming out of a dressing room in a black suit that had an unbuttoned jacket. The dress shirt was completely white and completely buttoned up with a black tie. His dress shoes were also black, and he wore a completely black hat. He also wore black sunglasses that completely covered his seven eyes.

"Not one of my best outfits but it shall do for now." Said Jasper as he adjusted both his hat and his sunglasses as he prepared to leave the store in order to go and meet up with Charlie.

"Well well well, Jasper in a clothing store, is THIS not a sight to behold?" Said a female adorkable voice, which stopped Jasper before he began to head to the entrance of the store, a pale-skinned, Brunette-haired woman with long, shoulder-length hair that has a frontal fringe bang that completely and utterly covers her forehead, along with pair of ocean blue-colored, rimmed glasses. Her attire consisted of an ocean blue-colored dress, which is sleeveless and is about mid-knee-length. The dress exposed 5% of her cleavage. And it also has several floral and raindrop pictures adorning it. And she wore white-colored sandals. Her name is Lliilliiaatthhiiaa Holly Joy Eecchheevvaarrlliiaa, and she is the Latin Goddess of Water, Ice, and Music. She had a soft smile upon her face as she locked eyes with Jasper.

"Hiya Jasper, how are you?" Lliilliiaatthhiiaa greeted as she gave Jasper a hug, which confused the God.

"Erh, hello Lily, I am fine." Said Jasper as he hugged Lliilliiaatthhiiaa right back. After 4 seconds the two Deities then let go of each other as Jasper sniffed all six of his hands, and raised a brow at Lliilliiaatthhiiaa's scent. 'Why am I not surprised that Lily has the ocean perfume upon her.'

"So Jasper." Lliilliiaatthhiiaa sat down on a chair, taking off her slippers before she crossed her right leg over her left leg, and massaging her right foot as she examines Jasper and scanned him from top to bottom. "What are you planning on doing today?"

"I am going to go on a hangout with Charlie in order to decide of we should take our relationship to the next level or leave it as it is." Jasper explained as he watched Lliilliiaatthhiiaa place ocean blue lipstick upon her lips. The Aquatic Goddess then stuck out her tongue and slowly licked her lips before she rubbed her lips together as she smiled at Jasper once again and massaged her own right foot once again with her two hands as her right leg was crossed over her left one.

"Aww, so you finally acknowledge the feelings that Charlie has for you." Asked Lliilliiaatthhiiaa as she watched Jasper blink multiple times.

"I've always acknowledged Charlie's feelings towards me, it's only now that we have decided to try and take it to the next level." Jasper answered as Lliilliiaatthhiiaa adjusted her glasses with her right hand before she rubbed her right feet with both of her hands once more. "But I'm happy with the relationship that I have with her, romantic or otherwise, and she understands too."

"Right." Said Lliilliiaatthhiiaa as she nodded in agreement with the dark God. "And Jasper, don't forget that she REALLY looks up to you. She has ALWAYS looked up to you and sees you as the Greatest of the Gods. An example is that billions of years ago before the creation of the universe when Bbrrittaanyy burned down the universal tree and framed you for it, which caused you to get exiled to The Dimension of Chaos for all of eternity, the rest of us, myself included believed her and thought that you were heretical lunatic who deserved to be locked up for all of eternity, but Charlie didn't. She was only one aside from HHeaattheerr and Paiige who fought for you day after day for you to be released and sought to prove for your innocence. She went as far as to actually sneak into the meeting room of the Primordial Gods and demand that they release you from The Dimension of Chaos, not caring at all about the consequences of her actions."

"And that's why I love Charlie, because she actually cares about me, unlike Bbrrittaanyy and Lloorriiaannee." Explained Jasper. "Plus if our positions had been reversed back then, I would've done the same thing for Charlie, just as what she had done for me."

Aww, that's very sweet of you Jasper." Said Lliilliiaatthhiiaa with a sincere smile on her face. The Melody Goddess stood up from her chair, putting her slippers back on as she walked towards Jasper as the younger Deity eyed her. "Jasper one word of advice."

"Go ahead." Said the dark-skinned God of Destruction.

"The key to true happiness Jasper, is grabbing the one thing the you want the most in the universe and NEVER letting it go." Explained Lliilliiaatthhiiaa. "If you really want something, grab it and never let go, and since you really love Charlie, please don't let her go, hold onto her for dear life and never let her go. I know that she will and would do the same for you Jasper, given on how much she really cares about you. So all in all, hold on to her and don't let her go."

"I know that's why I want her at my side Lily, because she is the only girl, aside from HHeaattheerr, Paiige, KKrristtyy, and Jjooeell, and my mom who actually cares about me." Explained Jasper as the male Deity held out his left hand and saw the time appear within his hand before it completely vanished. Upon seeing what time it is, he decided that it is time to go and meet Charlie. "And speaking of Charlie, I must go Lily; I cannot afford to keep her waiting any longer, because it would be rude to keep her waiting. Farewell for now Lily." Said Jasper as he begun to leave the clothing store.

"Bye Jasper, please tell me how it went." Said Lliilliiaatthhiiaa as she watched Jasper teleport out of the clothing store. "Jasper plus Charlie equals D. , which is the name of Jasper and Charlie's relationship." The Goddess of Water, Ice, and Music mused with a smile on her face as she adjusted her glasses.

In the late afternoon on a cloudless sunny day in front of a massive restaurant called Crepusculum Deorum, it shows Charlie who was sitting on a bench chair with her right leg crossed over her left one. Her arms were upon her lap as she was watching random people who were random aliens and Digimon walk and pass her by. The Goddess of D.N.A. and Creation was smiling very excitedly to herself as she was looking around her surroundings. Plus she was very happy and excited to hang out with the one God whom she has a crush on. She was waiting patiently for him to arrive as she spoke to herself.

"I really REALLY can't wait to hang out with Jasper today." Said Charlie as complete and utter excitement was in her voice as her trademark, poppy-esque smile (Poppy is the main character from the movie Trolls) as her hands were drumming across her lap and rubbing on her dress. "Because I am going to have SO much fun with him today, especially at the Ga-"

Just then a hand placed itself upon her shoulder as Charlie turned around with a soft smile upon her face and saw that Jasper was behind her, which caused her excitement and joy/happiness to escalate upon seeing the one man whom she really REALLY liked/loved. "Hi Jasper!" She greeted and exclaimed loudly and cheerfully, waving at him with absolute glee.

The male Deity grinned her with his sharp, triangle-shaped, shark-like teeth showing. "Greetings Charlie."

Charlie instantly got up from the bench chair and quickly walked behind Jasper, who quickly turned around as the female Deity immediately gave Jasper a big hug and held him tightly in her arms, moaning softly upon gazing at Jasper and his attire/appearance, heavily blushed at the sight of the Temporal God in front of her. A big goofy smile also graced the Goddess's face as she continued to look at Jasper "Oh my God Jasper you are so damn handsome! And I really love your attire. For example, the black suit, the cool guy shades and the hat, they all go perfectly together, and they totally suit you since you are a VERY cool person."

"You think that I'm cool Charlie?"

"Jasper, ever since I first met you, I have ALWAYS thought that you were cool." Charlie answered as the Creator Goddess gave him a playful wink.

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me." Said Jasper gratefully as the female Deity got up from her chair and gave the six-armed Hakaishin a hug. "You're welcome." Said Charlie as she was moaning softly and passionately upon holding Jasper within her arms. Jasper had a neutral look upon his face, but a small smile crept upon the God's lips. Afterwards the two Deities then walked into the massive restaurant were there were multiple levels upon the restaurant with many many people eating, chatting, etc. On the highest-level restaurant there was a lounge and a massive balcony to see the city from a certain view.

Charlie turned her head to face Jasper, smiling at him softly and meekly as a heavy blush came upon her face. 'Jasper, not only do I think that you are cool, but I also think that you are the greatest of the Gods.' Charlie thought to herself as she took Jasper's lower right hand in her own left hand and caressed it on her own hand as both she and Jasper walked in the massive restaurant. Jasper noticed this as he turned his head to face her.

Jasper: You have very VERY soft skin Charlie.

Charlie: Oh um thanks. I am extremely religious on moisturizer, that's why.

Jasper: I can see that.

Charlie: Mm-hmm.

Charlie and Jasper then let go of each other's hands as the former decided to speak with Jasper once more. "So Jasper do you come to this restaurant very often?" Charlie asked, turned her head and smiling at the six-armed God.

"Every day no, bi-weekly yes." Jasper answered as he nodded at the pale-skinned Sozoshin. "Usually to take a break from intense training, constant missions, going out with either HHeaattheerr and Paiige, and hanging out with you, etc."

"Gotcha." Charlie said as she winked at the dark-skinned Hakaishin. "Either way I am VERY excited to spend time with you, I truly am."

Jasper: I know.

The two Holy beings then both teleported to the top of the highest-level on the restaurant to the lounging area and walked out to the massive balcony which showed the view of the city of Libre Dios Albredío/Albredo. As the two Gods arrived at the balcony section of the restaurant, they were approached by a dark purple-haired, female Homunculus with long, straight hair; and an Ouroboros tattoo upon the center of her throat who was dressed in a waitress attire approached the two Deities. "Greetings my Lords, how may I be of service today?"

"Hi Abstinence." Charlie greeted with a wave of her hand.

"Two tables for both myself and my fellow Goddess." Jasper answered with a nod of his head as his black cane came from behind his back to within his middle left hand.

"Okay, I can do that, please follow me this way my lords." Said Abstinence as the female Homunculus led the two Ancient Deities across the balcony half of the restaurant. Charlie once again turned her head to face Jasper as she smiled softly at him. 'I love you Jasper and I always enjoy being around you, because every time I am around you, you always make me smile. And I want to do the same for you as well.' Abstinence then showed the two adult Gods to a round table that was under the setting afternoon sun. The table has 4 flavors of salt and ketchup, along with 3 different flavors of sauces.

"Someone will be here shortly to serve you and once again thank you for choosing the Crepusculum Deorum as your go-to restaurant for today my Lords." Abstinence bowed her head in complete respect to the two Gods of Team Free Will, the Lords and Masters of Libre Dios Albredío/Albredo.

Jasper and Charlie in unison: You're welcome.

And with that both Jasper and Charlie said their goodbyes to Abstinence as the female Homunculus departed. Charlie then turned her attention to Jasper as the ancient God of Time, Destruction, and Insanity as looking through his menu.

"So um, Jasper, is there anything special that you would like to order today?" Charlie asked as she softly smiled at the dark-skinned God.

"Coke and 6 plates of 6 baby back ribs." Was Jasper's simple reply as he leaned his cane against the table itself.

"Whoa! THAT many ribs Jasper?" Charlie asked with amazement as she couldn't help but grin ear to ear. "You must be extremely hungry huh?"

"Of course." The God of Destruction answered as he placed his own menu upon the table. "I am a man Charlie, and I must eat like one."

Charlie giggled at what Jasper had said just now as she adjusted her glasses. "That makes sense." Was all Charlie said as she crossed her right leg over her left leg. "As for li'l ol' me, I will get a quadruple-decker, grilled cheese and mayo sandwich, blue jelly, and dare I say try the ultimate blueberry tequila margarita drink, because from what Lliilliiaatthhiiaa told me, that is the one of the most tastiest drinks in the universe, Mmm yum." Charlie then shifted her eyes to the left and stuck out her tongue as she slowly, loudly, and hungrily/thirstily licked her lips like a snake.

Jasper chuckled to himself as he watched Charlie lick her lips. "Charlie you are cute and adorable, you really are."

Charlie giggled softly. "Oh thank you Jasper." Charlie then smiled very cutely as she placed both of her hands between her thighs as she spoke in her soft female voice. "So sweet."

"You are welcome Charlie." Said Jasper as the dark-skinned God watched a male Homunculus waiter approach both him and Charlie. Said waiter placed and took their orders as he poured a large coke for Jasper, and brought the ultimate blueberry tequila margarita drink for Charlie. The waiter also materialized water for the two Gods as well. Charlie smiled softly at Jasper as she softly hummed to herself.

"Jasper buddy, I know that I have said this multiple times, but I really being around you." Charlie asked in a soft, girly, female voice as the Goddess of Creation begun to blush softly as she continued to make eye contact with Jasper, who begun to sip on his coke. You are a very kind, loyal, and awesome God, and I am just so lucky to be with you today."

Jasper looked up at Charlie as the female Deity was smiling softly at him. The Dark God of Destruction nodded in agreement as he spoke to Charlie once more. "And that's what I like about you Charlie, no matter what I do or how I act, or what my sins are, and no-no-no ma-matter what I do, have done, and will do in the future, you will never hate me."

"Jasper buddy I could never hate you, you are far too loveable and kind to hate." Charlie assured as she took a sip of her own drink. "And about your third job which is to drive Mortals insane, its okay I don't hate you for that. I will NEVER hate you for an unfortunate job that had been bestowed upon you since the dawn of time, a job that you can never quit. I understand why you did what you did towards Mortals for countless millennia, since unlike Mortals and Spiritual Beings (Pluses, Souls, Soul Reapers, Hollows, and Arrancars) we Deities completely lack free will, and we can't quit our jobs since out jobs are literally managing and caring for all of existence, not just Earth, so therefore again we Gods cannot disregard our positions, and the responsibilities that come with it, no matter how we may or may not want to." Charlie then took Jasper's middle left hand into her own two hands and caressed it. "Maybe that's the reason on why we all want to obtain Free Will, is because we're tired of being confined to the curse of not having free will, and want now is to live normal lives the same way Mortals do without relinquishing our powers and Godhood."

"That's always been our ultimate goal Charlie." Said Jasper as he couldn't help but feel all tingly inside due to Charlie's hands caressing his own. "For millions of years that has ALWAYS been our ultimate magnum opus, ever since what happened to me 14 billion years ago, we have all decided that we are all better off not working for the Primordial Gods anymore, due to the fact that most of them are tyrannical Deities who couldn't care less on what happens to the Gods who work for them, such as that sanctimonious holier-than-thou bastard Zhuqiaomon."

Charlie giggled at the mention of the Sovereign's name. "Let's not get started on the jackass bird-brain Jasper, even though we all know that he's a stupid, short-tempered, dodo-brain douchebag."

"Good point my dear." Agreed Jasper as he sipped on his drink once again. "He is a stupid, short-tempered, dodo-brain douchebag, that's for sure."

"Mm-hmm." Agreed Charlie with giggle and a soft smile upon her face as she took a sip of her drink. She then stuck out her tongue and made a soft noise as she slowly licked her lips. The Goddess of D.N.A. and Creation began to feel lightheaded. "Anyway Jasper buddy, enough about the stupid, Digi-dodo brain, let's talk about us, you and me for a bit okay?"

Jasper nodded his head in complete agreement as he agreed with the female Deity. "Alright."

Charlie shyly twiddled her fingers together as a soft smile was upon her face. "Jasper during my free time, I tend to create all sorts of oddly-shaped creatures, such as the batgle (a fusion between a bat and an eagle), and a rat-dog (A merger between a rat and a dog), along with my three-headed, dogbit (A fusion between a dog and a rabbit) pet." Charlie beamed with pride as she mentioned the rabbit/dog hybrid pet that she had created 250 million years ago. "Oh and also…" Charlie began with Pride in her voice as a soft smile was upon her lips as she continued to speaking to the six-armed, African American God. "There is a Zoo that I created when this city was first created called "D. ." that is located 20 minutes away from here. It is where all of the animals that I have created over the millennia reside there."

"And they worship you since you are their Creator Goddess."

"Bingo, I am their Goddess." Charlie winked playfully with her left eye as she stuck out her tongue to the left and moving it to the right and moving it back to the left. Charlie then snaked/stuck out her tongue once again and slowly licked her lips/ran a single, slow stroke along her upper lip. "You should stop on by sometime Jasper, because I am itching to show you all of the animals that I have created over the centuries and millennia."

"I'll be sure to do that Charlie." Jasper assured as his upper left hand placed itself upon Charlie's shoulder and patted it several times, which made the female Deity blush and giggle several times.

"Oh thank you Jasper." Said Charlie in her soft trademark, girly voice as she took a sip of her drink.

"No problem Charlie." Jasper said as the Homunculus waiter came by and telekinetically gave the Godly duo their food. Charlie had ordered a quadruple-decker, grilled cheese and mayo sandwich and blue jelly, whereas Jasper had ordered six pure barbeque baby back ribs, each of them on six plates.

"Let me tell you the story of how I've slain ten-thousand, Vasto Lorde-class Arrancars."

Charlie smiled softly at Jasper as a starry-eyed look of impressment was upon her face. "Go on."

Several hours have passed as it shows both Jasper and Charlie having already finished their foods as the very same Homunculus waiter telekinetically took away their now empty plates while at the same time refilling on their drinks. Charlie had a very exited look upon her face as she squealed in complete delight upon hearing the story of Jasper single-handedly slaughtering an army of 10,000 extremely powerful Vasto-Lorde Arrancars.

"Jasper this is one of the many MANY reasons on why I think that you are a badass Deity, because you show enemies on WHY you are a force to be reckoned with! And on why nobody should pick on you." Charlie exclaimed excitedly with a big soft smile upon her face. "I REALLY wish that I could've been there to see you kick their asses."

Jasper chuckled as he locked eyes with Charlie, who gave him a huge smile. "I even told Mindy about what I did and she thought the same thing."

"Great minds think alike Jasper." Said Charlie as she took a huge sip of her blueberry tequila.

"Indeed they do Charlie, indeed they do." Agreed the dark-skinned God as he watched Charlie giggle to herself as she stick out her tongue and let a soft feminine moan as she slowly licked her lips once again. Just then a soft giggle came from the Goddess's lips as her cheeks were now a pink rose hue.

"Hello Charlie." Jasper smiled at Charlie as he waved hello at the female Deity in front of him. Charlie smiled very cutely as she giggled at Jasper, waving right back at him.

"Hi Jasper." Greeted Charlie in her soft, girly voice as a hiccup escaped from her mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Charlie." Answered Jasper as he couldn't help but feel all tingly inside at the sight of the pale-skinned Goddess before him. Upon looking at Charlie, Jasper couldn't help but feel all tingly that inside; there were many, MANY things that attracted Jasper to Charlie and he honestly didn't know on how to describe them. But he could start with several. Zero, she had a very kind, benevolent, sweet, and non-judgmental personality that goes perfectly well with her appearance. One, she had a perfect curvy body, which had curves in the right places. Two, her soft-spoken girly voice made her sound like the Goddess that she was and hearing her giggle ALWAYS made Jasper feel all tingly inside, along with the way she often licked her lips/teeth, stuck out and moved her tongue while moaning passionately at the same time. Three, some of the clothes that she wears that often show off her cleavage and those perfect legs of hers, along with her amazingly soft skin. Four she also had a-

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Jasper thought with complete and utter horror as his face now featured a completely disgusted and horrified look upon it. He stopped himself from saying the word that begins with b and ends with t, as well as from going even further into the things that made him attracted to Charlie. Jasper now felt completely disgusted with himself for even thinking about the things that made him attracted to Charlie body-wise. He should have only described Charlie's personality and simply said that she was cute and that would've been enough, not go further into describing her body. Jasper was many things, but a pervert is NOT one of them. 'Jasper you sick cocksucking fuckwad, what is WRONG with you?! How the HELL could you even THINK about Charlie's body, is inafuckingppropriate! You sick cocksucking bastard! You do NOT EVER think those thoughts about Charlie, or any other women for that matter, you are not a fucking pervert, or a sick rapist for that matter, so KNOCK IT OFF! If I EVER catch you think those thoughts again you sick motherfucker, I will CASTRATE the shit out of you, do you UNDERSTAND ME?!'

Charlie, upon sensing the horrified look upon Jasper's face, begun to show concern for the younger Deity, quickly getting up and moving her chair closer to his, before she sat down once again, crossing her right leg over her left leg and taking Jasper's middle hands within her own two hands. "Jasper sweetie, are you okay?"

Jasper quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts as he turned his head to face the Goddess sitting beside him. "I am fine Charlie."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Said Jasper as he locked eyes with the female Deity. "I was just having a spasm moment is all." He lied, not wanting Charlie to know that he was thinking thoughts about her physical attraction.

"Oh okay." Said the female Immortal as she let go of Jasper middle hands.

"Anyway Charlie." Said Jasper as he stood up and looked out at the horizon of the sky and saw the massive city. "Let's go."

"Hmm? Go where?" Charlie asked as the pale-skinned Goddess smiled at the dark-skinned Hakaishin. "I thought that we were going to go to the Gala in Las Noches that Hisako invited us to."

"We are, I just wanted to do several things with you in private before we head to Hueco Mundo. Plus the Gala doesn't begin for less than two hours so we have time." Replied Jasper as the dark-skinned God stood up from his chair. "Let's go, I have enjoyed eating out with you, but now I want to walk and talk with you out in the city park, dance with you even."

Charlie perked up as she smiled hugely at the dark-skinned Deity. "Okay Jas."

In the massive city of Las Noches within a massive dome-shaped, lavender-colored building. The lights of the city, along with the crescent moon shining down the building itself. This was the domain of the Octavo Espada, Francesca Luna. At the highest level of the building, looking outside of the window and admiring the great view of the city was a pale-skinned, attractive woman with albino-colored hair with dark purple lips and velvet eyes. Her Espada tattoo is on her forehead, which is covered by her silver hair, and her Hollow Mask fragment is small Hollow jaw earrings. She wore a long, elegant, low-ankle-length, sleeveless dark purple dress that had an open slit that exposed her right leg, which her Hollow Hole is located at. She had a very soft smile upon her face as she admired the view from her window on the highest part of her palace.

"Well well well I honestly have NEVER expected for my gala to become THIS popular." Mused the Espada with a soft grin upon her face. She then turned her head to face the dark shadowy part of the room, which featured a red circle that featured a second smaller circle. At the center of this circle was an obscure sigil. The crest is shaped like a red, three-pronged trident that is pointed upwards. On the bottom of the longest, middle, vertical line was a small ring. The text inside of the circle became visible.

 **CAUTION! PURGATORY LEVEL 1**

 **LEVEL: 666 CODE: PRIDE SYSTEM: LUCIFER.**

This was an Olympian Seal, the Olympian Seal of the ancient and terrifyingly nigh-omnipotent Demon Lord Lucemon, who is the leader and master of the Seven Great Demon Lords and is The Demon Lord of Pride, which is the greatest of the Seven Deadly Sins. Lucemon is known to possess both the great holy/divine creation powers of God and the diabolic unholy/wicked destruction powers of Satan (which is crucial for his Dead or Alive attack, which is one of his most destructive attacks/techniques. The attack itself has the power to decide complete annihilation or surviving but being mortally wounded). In short he is both God and the Devil.

The Seven Great Demon Lords are a group of 7 ancient and terrifyingly powerful Demon Lord Digimon who command Legions of Fallen Angel and Demon Digimon and have their own factions and armies. They are the most feared Digimon in history and their names alone install fear and terror in the hearts of Digimon of The Digital World and other worlds. They are all over billions of years old and have been known to predate the universe itself. Lucemon is their leader and he is again the most powerful of The Seven Great Demon Lords. He was the leader of the devastating Holy War that had occurred in the Holy Realm within The Digital World known as Paradius Eons ago, long before the beginning of time. (The other six members of The Seven Great Demon Lords are Leviamon, Demon, Belphemon, Barbamon, Beelzemon, and Lilithmon.).

"Especially when I have the almighty leader of The Seven Great Demon Lords as the guest of honor." Francesca mused as the female Arrancar watched a lone figure stepped out from the circle.

Stepping out of the Olympian seal was a tall, blond-haired, fair-skinned man with long, shoulder-length hair. He also has pointy ears. Stricken down on the left side of his face was a pair of jagged purple scars. He also has pale blue eyes. His outfit is a white bodysuit, and over the bodysuit was a black jacket that covered his arms, shoulders, and back. Along with matching black leggings that reached down from his thighs to his white, knee-high boots. All of the attire was garnished with a golden lining that had an elegant appearance. Upon the chest area of the white bodysuit was a large, golden broach in the shape of the sun.

The blond-haired man possessed a dichotomous appearance as well. The right side of his body had an angelic appearance, whereas the left side of his body was demonic. There were five, white, feathery wings that protruded from the right side of his back. And the other five where black, bat demonic wings. On each side of his head was also an angel and a demonic wing, with another pair of black feathery wings directly below them. There was also a long, red band down the sleeve of his left arm. There were also ornamental angel and demon wings adorning the golden bracelets of his knees and ankles.

This man is named Lucemon: Falldown Mode, the strongest and leader of The Seven Great Demon Lords, his features were sharp, serious, and spoke with overwhelming power, authority, and charisma. Francesca smirked in amusement as she stood in front of the Demon Lord of Pride.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo and Las Noches, Lucemon." Francesca greeted as Lucemon walked closer to her and smiled softly as he took her left hand in his.

"I thank you for inviting me to this Gala of yours my dear." Lucemon smirked softly as he spoke in a deep, calm, confident, and sophisticated voice that had overwhelming power, authority, and had a charismatic vibe to it. The blond-haired, Demon Lord Digimon kissed the top of Francesca's hand, which caused the female Arrancar to blush at Lucemon's charming act. "For you have given me the perfect opportunity to meet with the Emperor of The Dusk Imperium and forge an alliance with him."

Francesca: Rajik Marrdarra Fisher.

"Indeed." Spoke Lucemon as he walked towards the window, which showed the entire capital city of Las Noches and the crescent moon of Hueco Mundo. "For we both have the intention of unleashing the Tenebrarum Deos upon this wretched universe and reshaping the multiverse into a better universe of our image and vision, so I believe that we should work together in order for our magnum opus to triumph, regardless of the threat of The Primordial Gods, the other foolish Deities that serve them, Salvatore and his organization, El Ultima de Union Mascara, along with the Royal Knights, The Warrior Ten, The Olympos XII, The Three Great Angels, as well as The Soul Society and their Gods, The Soul King and Shinigami."

"Correct." Spoke Francesca as she walked to the window as well and stood side by side alongside Lucemon, looking out the window as well. "It's a shame that the other six Demon Lords couldn't attend my Gala."

"Do not worry about them; they shall accompany us once we are all free from The Dark Area." Spoke the leader of The Seven Great Demon Lords. "And as for the allies of The Dusk Imperium, the Deities of La Alianza Del Libre Albedrío, along with their leader Jjooeell, I shall form an alliance with them as well."

"Speaking of Team Free Will, two of their members Charlie and Jasper are going to attend my Gala tonight, having been invited by Hisako, who really likes Jasper and looks up to him, and is best friends with him." Said Francesca as the silver-haired, female Espada rolled her eyes with a smile upon her face. "While Jjooeell herself isn't attending, but you will get the chance to speak with her two subordinates about wanting to align with Team Free Will as well."

"Very well then." Spoke Lucemon: Falldown Mode looked up at the crescent moon of Hueco Mundo. "Because if we wish to put the Primordial Gods, El Ultima de Union Mascara, the Royal Knights, The Warrior Ten, The Olympos XII, The Three Great Angels, and The Soul Society in their places, we will need to work together." Francesca blushed as she smiled at The Demon Lord of Pride admiringly as he continued to speak, however Lucemon did not notice this. "For our ideals and goals are the same and our cause is pure, this universe is imperfect and full of chaos and disorder, run by incompetent foolish Deities such as Arceus Sr. and the Sovereigns, as well as God himself. Since the beginning of time the Gods have had billions of years to establish order within not just to The Digital World, but to all of existence as well, and have FAILED. So now we shall fix their mistakes and put right what had went wrong all of those Eons ago through a wave of reformation." Lucemon explained." By creating a new universe, a universe of perfection and of harmony, a haven and a sanctuary with absolute stability. And because our enemies wish to oppose us and stand in our way. "Lucemon: Falldown Mode looked down at his left hand before clenching it into a fist as his eyes narrowed and became intense as they flashed an intimidating/menacing red before he looked up outside of the window once more.

"Then we shall CRUSH them all within our Holy War, **THE DIVINE WAR!** "


	2. DNTiDestructSanityShipping Pt 2

Within the massive garden of Francesca's palace, a black portal outlined in dark blue opened up and two figures stepped out from said portal. It was Jasper Bridock Rombarrdrroid DeSoto and D. Anna Jessica FFeerrgguussoonn. Both Deities had arrived in Hueco Mundo/Las Noches and in Francesca's palace in order to attend the Gala that Hisako had invited them to.

"Welcome to Las Noches Charlie, population Rajik, Hisako, and the other Espadas, Arrancars and Hollows, and several Vanguard-ranked Deities." Said Jasper as he gestured to the surroundings around him with his three left arms. Charlie turned her head to face him with a soft smile on her face.

"Oh Jasper, I thank you for allowing me to accompany you today to the gala that Hisako invited you to." Said Charlie in a grateful tone of voice as both she and Charlie sit down on a two-person bench with Charlie crossing her right leg over her left leg. "You and I are going to have so much fun at this gala."

"You're welcome Charlie." Said Jasper as he watched the pale-skinned Goddess stick out her tongue and slowly lick her lips, before he allowed his seven eyes to quickly wander briefly over Charlie's curved, full-figure before quickly resting back upon her gleeful smiling face. "And again through this party, we'll finally get to decide on our relationship, which is what Hisako suggested that we do while we're here. However the Gala itself doesn't begin for another hour so we have time to converse in the garden until the Gala itself begins."

"Mm-hmm." Agreed Charlie as she nodded her head in agreement with the dark-skinned God. Charlie then looked around at the grand garden and was impressed by its elegance and beauty.

"And I am glad we choose to arrive at the garden, because I love this garden Jasper; it seems Francesca has such excellent taste." Charlie said as she stuck out her tongue and licked her lips while letting out a moan like she has just eaten a good meal. Jasper then heard Charlie's stomach growl as the latter turned around to face Jasper with a soft smile upon her face.

"Op." Said Charlie with a soft smile upon her face with her four right fingers over her mouth as her stomach started gurgling once more. "I'm sorry Jasper, I am a bit hungry." Said Charlie in a meek tone of voice. Truth be told Jasper and Charlie, being Deities do NOT feel hunger AT ALL, but Charlie's stomach sometimes grumbled, which often deceived the Goddess into thinking that she was hungry when she really wasn't.

Jasper then made a small bag appear in front of him and pulled out a bunnmouseiny (bunnmouseines are candy creatures that are made completely out of sugar, candy, icing, marshmallow, marshmallow fluff and have eyeballs that are eyeball-shaped gums. Plus their internal organs are actually candy, their teeth and bones are made out of frozen sugar, and blood is actually clear, dark red-colored icing that is just as thick as the blood of actual mice and bunnies and tastes like actual icing instead of blood. Plus they are the sizes of actual mice). Jasper then showed Charlie the squirming two-headed, hybrid, mouse-sized, candy creature that was unable to escape the God's iron grasp.

"Jasper is that…?" Charlie asked, pointing at the two-headed hybrid creature within Jasper's hands.

"Yes, a two-headed bunnmouseiny candy." The dark-skinned God explained as Charlie perked up suddenly and took the creature that continued to violently squirm and make squeaking bunny/mouse noises and was still squirming within Jasper's hands into her own four left fingers in her right hand (minus her pinky finger). "A candy creature that I shall give to you in order to satisfy your temporarily hunger." Upon hearing this Charlie let out a girlish, gleeful squeal as a big soft smile graced the Goddess's face.

"For me?! Oh thank you Jasper, you shouldn't have." Said Charlie in a super grateful tone of voice as her hand was on her chest as a big smile was on her face. Charlie then opened her mouth and slurped the rest of the squirming and squeaking bunnmouseines' body into her mouth. Jasper watched with an intrigued look on his face as Charlie quietly slurped the candy creature's body into her mouth and ate it alive while she was slurping its tail into her mouth like someone slurping up ramen noodles as she completely swallowed it whole and ate the small two-headed creature alive as she slurped the bunnmouseines' tail into her mouth like ramen noodles swallowing it in a "Gulp."

Charlie then turned her head to face Jasper, smiling softly at him, placing her right over her mouth, letting out a soft, girlish giggle. "Oh um, thank you Jasper." Charlie thanked in her soft, meek, girlish voice as she twiddled her index fingers nervously while a blush came onto her cheeks. "You are so kind and considerate." The female Deity than let out a small burp from her mouth before her soft smile returned to her face as her left hand covered her mouth. "Op! excuse me." Charlie then let out a soft, girlish giggle as her hand still continued to cover her mouth.

"You're welcome Charlie." Jasper said as he looked at Charlie with interest. Watching Charlie eat Bunnmouseines really was an interesting thing and it also made her look even more cute and adorable than she already did. "And Charlie."

"Hmm?"

"I want to talk to you while I dance with you." Jasper said as he stroked Charlie's hair with his upper left hand, causing the pale-skinned Goddess to blush charmingly as the Dark God got up from his chair and held out his upper hands to Charlie, who smiled softly as she took them in her own hands. The two ancient Deities then danced with each other as they held each other's hands as they looked at each other eye to eye. Charlie blushed intensely, shifting her eyes to the right as she was dancing with the man whom she had a crush on for countless Eons, before turning her face to look at Jasper. Jasper on the other hand continued to dance with Charlie as the female Deity continued to look at him with a playful, aslant grin, while giggling at the exact same time. Jasper then twirled the Goddess around before resumed to dance normally with her. Jasper turned his head to the left, feeling that neither him nor Charlie are alone and that someone else with was with them. His seven eyes squinted at the unknown presence that he had felt from earlier before. ' _Who the hell is up there-_ '

"Um Jasper." Charlie asked with a soft smile upon her face. "Are you okay?"

Jasper turned his head back to face the pale-skinned Goddess, feeling the need to reveal to her that neither she nor Jasper were alone. "Charlie do you ever get the feeling that we are not alone, and that we are being watched?" The Dark God asked.

Charlie hummed as she turned her head to face the area where Jasper was looking at. She then turned her head to face Jasper as she stuck out her tongue and slowly licked her lips. She then gave Jasper her full attention. "Jasper I sense it too." The Goddess of D.N.A. and Creation admitted as she continued to dance with Jasper. "It's like somebody has been watching us ever since we arrived in Las Noches, but who?"

"I'm not sure Charlie." The Dark God of Time, Destruction, and Insanity said, his guard fully and completely up. "But if it is some kind of threat that snuck into Las Noches like say, an El Ultima de Union Mascara spy, then it have to be eliminated." Jasper said, his seven eyes glowing ominously and ready to strike.

"I agree Jasper." Charlie's eyes then glowed a light blue hue, preparing to strike down the potential threat. "Let's continue to keep doing that we are doing and if THIS asshole wants to try and mess with us, then let's get ready to kick his/her ass, okay?"

Jasper twirled Charlie as both he and Charlie continued to dance with each other while keeping their guard up. "With pleasure my dear." Both Gods kept their full guards up as they were dancing with each other. There was a good chance that it might be a potential threat, and a spy from El Ultima de Union Mascara, then it would have to be eliminated. Both Jasper and Charlie were formidable Deities known to be on the exact same power level as the Veiled 16 Espada and the Veiled 16 Vanguard, and they were a force to be reckoned with.

Just then a lanky, grey, six-eyed, demon Digimon appeared out of nowhere in front of both Jasper and Charlie, eying the two Immortals. This demon Digimon is named NeoDevimon and he was one of the many servants for the Demon Lord Lucemon. The two ancient Deities were surprised to see NeoDevimon in Hueco Mundo, immediately recognizing him as Lucemon's servant, both relived that he was not a threat from El Ultima de Union Mascara.

Charlie: Oh it's you NeoDevimon.

Jasper: What are you doing here? We both thought that you were a potential threat, a spy from El Ultima de Union Mascara.

"No I am not a threat; remember I am a servant and herald of the mightiest of the Demon Lords, the Super Demon Lord himself, Lord Lucemon and Count Murmuxmon." NeoDevimon explained as he took two steps towards the Holy/Unholy duo. "Lord Lucemon is here and he wishes to speak with you both." The Ultimate-leveled Demon Digimon continued to explain as both Jasper and Charlie continued to dance with each other.

"Wow! Charlie this Gala must be BIG and extremely important if Lucemon himself is going to show up to it." Jasper mused as the Dark God locked eyes with Charlie as he spoke to her.

"I know Jasper, I wonder if the other Six Demon Lords are going to attend as well?" Charlie wondered as she locked eyes with Jasper, curious if the other Demon Lords were going to attend the gala alongside Lucemon.

"Only Lord Lucemon." Said NeoDevimon as both Gods turned to face the six-eyed Demon Digimon. "My Lord wishes to have an audience with you two about an alliance at the Gala, not just with Rajik Marrdarra Fisher, but with the Dark Goddess Jjooeell as well."

"About the whole multiversal revolution, alright, we'll have a conversation with him about an alliance." Jasper told the Ultimate-level Fallen Angel Digimon as he turned his head to face Charlie and twirled the Goddess around.

"Very well then, I shall let Lord Lucemon know about your potential allegiance with him and the other six Great Demon Lords." NeoDevimon said as he teleported out of the garden, leaving the two Divine beings to continue their dance with each other. The two Gods then continued to slow-dance with each other, with Charlie's hands wrapped around Jasper's neck and Jasper's six hand wrapped around Charlie's waist. Jasper shifted his head to the right as he looked at the red, blue, and green crystalline trees at his and Charlie's rights.

Jasper then twirled both himself and Charlie around for about 10 seconds before the two immortals faced each other once again and held each other's hands again and continued their dancing. Jasper watched as Charlie was uncontrollably giggling loudly and girlishly as she accidently bit on her tongue. Jasper grinned softly as he watched Charlie giggle uncontrollably while dancing with her.

Charlie: Oh my gosh! (Giggles very girlishly).

Jasper watched with amusement as Charlie continued to giggle uncontrollably while she was still dancing with him. After 5 minutes of uncontrollable giggling, Charlie finally calmed herself down.

"I'm sorry Jasper but hehehehehehehe… the way you twirled both of us around just now was so friggin hilariBBBUURRPP!" Charlie was interrupted as a loud "BURP!" came out from her mouth just now. Charlie let go of Jasper's upper left hand as she covered her mouth in complete embarrassment and softly blushed. "Oh my gosh I am sorry Jasper, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Charlie, I do it too." Jasper assured as he twirled Charlie around one more time before both Deities stopped dancing with each other, with Charlie holding her hands in Jasper's upper ones for a brief moment before they let go for a moment.

"Let's go and sit down for a bit." Jasper suggested.

Charlie: Okey-dokey Jas.

Both Jasper and Charlie teleported to a large, comfortable, two-person, luxurious, recliner chair located on the other side of the garden on an outdoor balcony located outside of the garden. The two Ancient Gods sat down on the chair, with Jasper sitting with both of his feet on the floor, whereas Charlie sat, crossing her right leg over her left leg with her right hand on top of her right knee, and her left hand on top of her right hand. Both Immortal Deities looked down at the massive nighttime city with the crescent moon's light shining down on both of them. Jasper looked down at the city with a placid looked down at the city and the skyline, and up at the moon. Charlie on the other hand softly hummed to herself as she too also looked up at the moon, with the wind blowing around them.

Charlie closed her eyes as she felt the cool winds blow around both her and Jasper. The immortal Goddess turned her head to face Jasper with a merrily smile upon her face as she spoke to him. "Jasper?"

Jasper: (Turns to face Charlie) Yes Charlie?

"Are you okay sweetie?" Charlie asked in a concerned, soft-spoken, girly voice with complete and utter concern on her face.

"I'm fine Charlie." Answered Jasper as he turned his head to face the pale-skinned Goddess of D.N.A. and Creation as he explained his intentions to her. "I am just admiring the view of the entire city, which is the capital of The Dusk Imperium Empire."

"Oh I see." Said Charlie, who giggled lightly as she lightly patted Jasper's knee. "That IS true, Las Noches IS beautiful. And Jasper I can tell that you love coming to Hueco Mundo, you truly love it here don't you?"

"Pardon?" The dark Hakaishin asked with a brow raised as a neutral look was upon his face now with him slightly frowning.

Charlie smiled a friendly Poppy-esque smile at Jasper (Trivia: Poppy is the main character from the movie Trolls) "Jasper buddy everytime you arrive back from Hueco Mundo you always tell me, HHeaattheerr, Paiige, and Addriienne about your travels to Hueco Mundo and the missions that you go on and so on." She noted with a giggle at her own joke before her soft, Poppy-esque smile returned upon her face.

"That much is true." The Dark God of Time, Destruction, and Insanity admitted as Charlie continued to keep smiling at him as she patted his back and softly rubbed it with her right hand while she listened to Jasper tell his story to her. "Besides HHeaattheerr, Paiige, Hisako, and myself… all went on a mission together to wipe out an entire bastion of rebels and Salvatore's followers last month. I killed half of them while Hisako killed and ate the other half. However the most fun that we both had on that mission was when we both kicked Zizzlorrn's sorry ass and gave that douchebag and his fuck friends Cocksuckdra and that insufferable, arrogant, sanctimonious, holier-than-thou, no-nothing know-it all whore Shawntell a beating they'll never forget."

Charlie giggled as her Poppy-esque smile returned. The Goddess of D.N.A. and Creation then spoke up in delight. "I know I remember you telling me that, I was so happy for you that you had fun on that mission and beat up the bastard whom invaded Altare Yggdrasil and murdered thousands and thousands and thousands of innocent people, all because of his asinine hatred towards Humanity and the Human race in general, but thank God that Palkia was there to stop him." Charlie added as she mentioned the Primordial God of Space putting a stop to Zizzlorrn's plans to wipe out the Human race. Her smile faded as she continued to talk about Zizzlorrn. "I just don't know and fathom on why Eileen still likes Zizzlorrn and wants to be with him, even after what he did to thousands of innocent men, women, and children in Altare Yggdrasil centuries ago and murdered her Uncle in cold blood after his only crime was trying to convince Zizzlorrn to stop." Charlie's Poppy-esque smile then returned back onto her face as she began to speak in an optimistic tone of voice. "I just really hope that one day ONE DAY… I can get Eileen to see the light and show her the truth on what kind of a monster and a bully Zizzlorrn really is, because she honestly doesn't need someone as lame, pathetic, and a complete jackass like Zizzlorrn in her life, she can do better, she can honestly do better." Charlie said in a determined voice. Charlie's smile then disappeared and she looked at Jasper with a soft frown. "Buddy I also hate that loser because of what he and his allies did to Hisako, Goro, Yukiku, and that Yammy guy a century ago and they beat up poor Hisako, mocked and tormented her and calling her "Cockfang". Not to mention on how Zizzlorrn kept making fun of poor Yammy, gleefully insulting him and calling him a dumbass over and over and hurting his feelings. Where the hell do they get off mocking, insulting, and beating up Hisako and our friends like that?"

"They're assholes that's why." Jasper answered as the dark-skinned God looked at his upper right fist and tightly clenched it. "They're arrogant, haughty, sanctimonious bullies who think that they are better than everybody else. And they have their heads shoved FAR up their asses, to the point where they all think that their farts and shits smell like roses." A snarl then escaped Jasper's lips as a look of pure anger crossed his face. "Zizzlorrn." Jasper said the male Arrancar's name with more hatred than he had ever expressed towards Bbrrittaanyy, his older biological brothers and sisters, and almost all of the Primordial Gods (with the exception of the Grand Supreme Primordial Gods). "I really hate that bastard." Jasper snarled as he clenched all three of his right fists tightly. He hated Zizzlorrn and his allies for what they all did to Hisako during the Calm Before The Storm skirmish a Century ago, when Hisako had shown him on what Zizzlorrn and those asshole friends of his had done to her, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku, Jasper was super livid, Jasper had formed a genuine bond with Hisako and she was a part of his family. And Goro and Jasper had also become best friends during his stay in Las Noches several years ago. And while he had never spoken to Yukiku that much, but she was an ally nonetheless and he usually got along with her. And while he had never met Yammy, but from what Hisako had told him about Yammy, Jasper would have been friends with him despite Yammy's personality, and Charlie would have too.

If Jasper had been in the Calm before the Storm event, he would've pounded Zizzlorrn and his sanctimonious, holier-than-thou allies into a bloody fucking pulp for what he did to Hisako and his allies and possible ally. He would have broken Zizzlorrn's balls and shoved Shawntell's glasses down her throat. He also would have shoved Cassandra's sword FAR up her ass and cut both Jonathan and Salvatore into bloody ribbons. Because Hisako and Goro are his family and Yukiku was his ally and Yammy his possible friend had the former Decima Espada still been alive today and nobody, and I mean NOBODY does that to his family, friends, and allies. That was why Jasper as so happy as he finally got the chance to unleash carnage upon Cassandra, Shawntell, and Zizzlorrn for what they had done to Hisako, as well as to avenge Hisako. He gave those three assholes the vicious, pounding you to near-death beating that they will NEVER forget; he showed all three of them on what happens when you piss off a God, especially when you mess with said God's family, friends and allies. Because Divine wrath is a bitch, and she will strike you in the balls.

Charlie sensed Jasper's anger and had wanted to comfort the enraged Deity. She had a sympathetic look upon her face and it broke her heart to see him upset in any way, shape, or form. She knew on why he was upset, because of what had happened in the Calm before the Storm era. It upset Charlie too because Hisako, Goro, and Yukiku were her friends and Yammy, who Charlie also thought of as a friend despite having never met him due to him being dead at this point but the principle is still all the same and for Zizzlorrn to mock Yammy over and over and over again and upset him and hurt his feelings like that was completely unacceptable. Charlie had thought that Zizzlorrn was just an arrogant bully and a thug and she hated him for what he and his allies had done to Hisako and the rest of their friends. Charlie was glad that Jasper had made Zizzlorrn and his friends pay dearly for hurting Hisako, Goro, Yammy, and Yukiku, because nobody and I mean NOBODY messes with their friends and gets away with it. So again Charlie was happy that Jasper made Zizzlorrn pay dearly. She too wanted to stop Zizzlorrn for good before he hurts anybody else.

Charlie adjusted her glasses as she once again looked at Jasper with complete and utter sympathy in her eyes. "Oh Jasper." Said Charlie as the pale-skinned Goddess placed her right hand on the top of Jasper's middle left hand. "Again I really hate Zizzlorrn too, and I don't want him to hurt Hisako and anyone else ever again." Charlie looked at Jasper with complete and utter sympathy. "I'm sorry that they did that to Hisako, Goro, Yukiku, and Yammy, and I am also happy that you and Hisako kicked their asses together." Said Charlie as her Poppy-esque smile returned to her face as she then spoke in a completely optimistic tone of voice. "I hope that the next mission that you and I go on will be a mission where we both get to kick Zizzlorrn's ass, because I REALLY want to have the chance and the opportunity to disassemble and destroy his D.N.A. slowly and painfully, or turn him back into a Hollow, then blow him up and destroy his D.N.A. slowly and playfully, because Jasper buddy… he honestly deserves it, for all of the people that he's hurt and the bad things that he has done, did, and WILL do if we don't stop him. Because Zizzlorrn NEEDS to be stopped and we need to stop him, before he hurts anybody else."

"Nobody blames you for wanting to kill that douchebag because I want to do so too, all of us do." Jasper admitted as he locked eyes with the female Deity, nodding in agreement with her as she smiled at him. "But enough Zizzlorrn and the assclown squad, let's talk about something else, because the more we talk about them the more I am tempted to literally go to Las Dias and put my foot up Zizzlorrn's ass a second time."

Charlie giggled girlishly with glee at Jasper's words as she scooted over and gave Jasper a hug. "Okay sweetie." Was all Charlie said as she moaned softly while hugging the God that she loved and had a crush on for countless Eons. "I luv you buddy."

"I love you too Charlie." Said Jasper as he heard the ancient Goddess of D.N.A. and Creation moan softly and passionately as she hugged him a bit tighter as he too wrapped two of his left upper arms around her waist whereas his lowest left hand was upon her lap, which caused Charlie to giggle girlishly even more as a poppy-esque smile was on her face while her eyes are closed. Jasper meanwhile was deep in thought as he heard Charlie moan softly once again as she snuggled herself further into Jasper's arms as her smile was upon her face as her eyes were closed. The six-armed God continued to hold the female Deity in his arms as he began to think and ponder to himself about Charlie and her feelings for him. Charlie has had an undying crush on him ever since they were very young Godlings many quattuordecillions of years ago when they first met in Godnergarten (which is a fusion between the words God and kindergarten). Plus Jasper has always been a role model for Charlie. She doesn't care if Jasper isn't a famous, prince-charming-looking guy who women constantly swoon over, nor does she care if he isn't the most powerful Deity in all of creation. Jasper was a great man who was brave, determined, loyal, and cared about and was undyingly loyal to those who were his friends, family, and allies, and Charlie really admires those traits about Jasper. She also thought it was sweet that he cares about Hisako as a little sister and wanted to beat up Zizzlorrn and his allies for what they did to her during The Calm before the Storm events two centuries ago. Along with the fact that he took Hisako's advice about The Gala being the place where both Jasper and Charlie would decide their relationship once and for all to heart. Again Jasper is someone who is deathly loyal to his family, friends, and allies and always has their best interests at heart, which is a likeable trait that Jasper has and a likeable trait that Charlie loves about Jasper. This is one of the many reasons on why Charlie loves Jasper and looks up to him as a role model, and on why she sees him as The Greatest of the Gods. Plus she always thought that he was a very funny guy, as she usually finds herself laughing and giggling at his jokes.

He also knew on one of the many reasons on why she really liked him was because of his undying determination to see things such as plans, goals, etc, through to the end and not let anyone or anything stop him, consequences be damned. Jasper was glad to be a role model to Charlie. He knew that he made her smile and made her extremely happy everyday with his mere presence to her. He was her motivation and inspiration and she even adopted some of his philosophies into her own philosophy, something that Jasper himself took pride in. Jasper was Charlie's world and her hope, and he was going to make sure that she has a great and happy life, even IF he doesn't become her boyfriend and she his girlfriend at this Gala tonight, he will still have the same relationship with her that he has always had with her since they first met as Godlings. Plus if not this Gala, there will be another destined point in the future where both Charlie and him will become boyfriend/girlfriend and much more, either way Jasper was going to do EVERYTHING in his power to make the Goddess who has been the Hinata Hyuga to his Naruto Uzumaki for countless countless Eons, long before the beginning of time the happiest Goddess in the Cosmos.

Charlie, while she was hugging Jasper, shared the same sentimentality as he did. Either this was all real or it was actually a dream, if the latter was REALLY the case then she was going to have a great day and spend it with Jasper once after she woke up. However this not a dream, this was all real, all of it. Charlie was spending time with the God whom she admired, loved, and had a crush on for Eons, since they were Godlings. He was the best thing to have ever happened to her, aside from her family and her friends. He always made her smile, and whenever she saw him or spent time with him or both, her day was instantly made. The best day of Charlie's life is to spend time with Jasper or to see him or both. If Charlie could take all of Jasper's pain, sadness, and misery away from him and be "That Special Someone" in his life, it would mean EVERYTHING to her. Oh how she wished that she could have saved him from being wrongfully imprisoned within The Dimension of Chaos all of those Eons ago. But this was no time to reflect on the past, Charlie couldn't have saved Jasper what had happened to him all of those billions of years ago, but she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that Jasper had a great life and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for him. She wasn't going to let the Primordial Gods hurt and betray Jasper anymore, especially aftermost of them had allowed Jasper to be framed for a crime he did not commit. But now both Jasper and her, along with the other members of Team Free Will had a chance to make things right. Jasper wanted to help Rajik complete his Magnum Opus of reshaping the multiverse into a utopic paradise, and Charlie wanted to help Jasper help Rajik create this utopia. Plus Jasper had wanted both Charlie and him to come to the Gala due to both him and Charlie being invited by Hisako to attend the Gala. Hisako meant something to Jasper and Jasper meant something to Charlie. Charlie was going to make Jasper the happiest God in the universe and she wasn't going to let anyone stand in her way.

Both Jasper and Charlie let go of each other as both Deities looked at each other eye to eye. Charlie has a plain look upon her face as she looked at Jasper and cocked her head like a curious dog, before her trademark, Poppy-esque smile returned upon her face. She then took Jasper's upper left hand into her own hands.

"Tee hee Jasper." Charlie giggled as her voice sounded extremely cute and child-like and containing uncontrollable amounts of excitement. "I really like you."

Jasper felt a tingly sensation as Charlie's hands gently caressed his own left hand. "I know."

Charlie then giggled very cutely and childishly." I wanna play with your hair."

The dark-skinned God took off his hat, revealing a short dreadlocks hairstyle. "Go for it."

Charlie squealed with extreme delight as she quickly took Jasper's hat from him and placed it on her own head, before she begun playfully and softly playing with the dreadlocks of his hair. Jasper grinned to himself as he felt Charlie play with his hair. The pale-skinned Goddess giggled playfully and childishly as she begun playing with Jasper's hair. "Mmm, me likey." Said Charlie in a happy, playful, childish, and gleeful tone. Jasper chuckled to himself as he heard Charlie childishly giggle. "Hee-hee, it's so soft and fluffy." Charlie gleefully mused as she twirled his dreadlocks around in the fingers of her right hand. "Sweetie." Charlie then playfully stuck out her tongue before smiling cutely once again. Jasper watched as once again Charlie stuck out her tongue and let out a soft, girly, seductive, and passionate moan as she slowly licked her lips. Charlie took her hands off of Jasper's head. "You really have nice hair." The Goddess of D.N.A. and Creation mused with a giggle and a grin as she rubbed her right cheek and had an adorable look upon her face as she turned her head to face the crescent moon in the sky ad point at said crescent moon.

"Jasper."

The ancient Dark God of Time, Destruction, and Insanity looked at the Creator Goddess. "Yes Charlie?"

Charlie turned to look up at the nighttime sky, pointing at the crescent moon in the sky and playfully and childishly giggling as she was running her right index finger across the moon from top to bottom. She then turned to face Jasper, with her grin turning into a Poppy-esque grin. Charlie let out a soft, loud moan as she stuck out her tongue and slowly licked her lips as small drops of saliva flew out of her mouth and off of her tongue and. Charlie then wiped her lips with the back of her right hand before her trademark, Poppy-esque smile appeared on her face.

"I want to become a mommy." Said Charlie as she took Jasper's left middle hand and placed it upon her stomach. "Not right now but sometime in the future, sometime in the future, I want to become a mommy, I really love kids and I want to have one one day." Charlie said in a very cute, girlish tone of voice as she was giggling softly. "And I know that you want to become a daddy in the future as well am I right?"

"I want to become a parent too, a Dad if you will." Added Jasper as he felt Charlie rub his hand upon her stomach. "I just hope that I don't become a shitty dad and I do something stupid in front of our chi-"

Charlie cuts Jasper off by putting her right index finger on his lip. "Oh pish-posh Jas-per." Charlie softly said in a playful sing-songy tone of voice with a playful scolding look upon her face as she was smiling. "Sweetie don't worry, that will never happen, you will make a GREAT father, and you will not do anything bad to our child." Jasper watched as Charlie quickly adjusted his hat several times. He also watched as Charlie glided her tongue across her lower and upper teeth, before she stuck out her tongue and slowly licked her lips. She then placed her right hand on the top of Jasper's head and rubbed it. "Oh Jasper, oh my baby." The Goddess said with her trademark, Poppy-esque smile on her face before she giggled as she ran her right hand through several of the dreadlocks of his hair. "There is no doubt within my mind that you will make a wonderful father."

Jasper smiled slightly at Charlie's optimism, but he was still worried about the possibility of him screwing up badly. "But still Charlie I might-"

"Oh hush you." Charlie said to him as she had a playful, scolding look upon her face, her smile was still there as she adjusted her glasses with her right hand. "Jasper, please look at me." Charlie's face now looked normal and more sincere instead of scolding, and still had that same sincere smile. "You are going to make a great father; you will never do anything stupid to our future child, and don't worry, I won't let you go through the ordeal of raising our son/daughter alone, I will help you I promise."

"Sorry Charlie." Jasper said, rubbing the back of his head with his middle right hand. "I'm just a bit worried that I'm… that I'm going to do and say something stupid and careless in front of our future son/daughter, which will result in us fighting, and I don't want that, not for us and not for our child."

"Jasper, sweetie." Began Charlie as her Poppy-like smile graced her face. "You will be a wonderful father, you could NEVER cause either me or our future child harm, please don't think this way, okay?" Charlie softly said as she leaned closer to Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. "Plus we are here in this Gala to slow dance and have fun, remember?"

"Alright Charlie." Jasper agreed as he looked at his two lower hands as he made a thumbs up in both of them. "For you Charlie, in God Almighty Father's name, I shall think… positive, just for your sake."

"Okey-dokey sweetie." Said Charlie with her trademark, Poppy-like smile upon her face as she scooted over closer to Jasper and rested her head on his left shoulder, Charlie then moaned very passionately as she hugged Jasper with her eyes closed. "Oh Jasper." Charlie softly said as she moaned as she hugged the dark-skinned God, who retaliated by wrapping his two upper left arms around the center of her chest (careful to avoid accidently touching her cleavage by mistake) and stomach, with his lowest left hand located on Charlie's lap. Jasper then placed Charlie's right hand on his own chest just so that she can feel his own triple heartbeats. Charlie herself giggled as she felt Jasper put his hand on her chest and her own hand on Jasper's chest. She didn't mind it one bit because Jasper did not and NEVER WILL do it for perverted reasons; he mainly did it just to feel Charlie's three hearts beat in perfect sync, because he enjoyed feeling the triple heartbeat of Charlie's three hearts and for Charlie to touch his own chest so that she can feel his own three hearts beat completely in sync with Charlie's own hearts (never to touch her chest for perverted reasons). Charlie blushed and happily giggled as her eyes were closed and moaned softly and passionately as her trademark smile was upon her face. A small smile was on Jasper's own face as he heard Charlie moan passionately once again as both she and Jasper felt their hearts beat in complete synchronization. Plus he enjoyed feeling this pleasant; feel good, tingly sensation with his body, it felt not only like utter bliss, but it was complete rapture, rapture. Yes, this unity, this here unity, the unity with Charlie was exactly what he needed. There was no other woman whom Jasper wanted to be with than Charlie, because no one else made him feel the same way as Charlie did. Plus Jasper felt odd and tingly around Charlie and he felt the sensation that he normally would've rejected around her. She made him feel a way no other woman as ever made him feel before. The Goddess of D.N.A. and Creation was the Sozoshin to his Hakaishin, she was a Goddess of Creation and he was a God of Destruction, she completed him as he completed her. Yes he might have dated HHeaattheerr all of those millennia ago, but Jasper did not feel this way with HHeaattheerr as he did with Charlie. Plus he and HHeaattheerr were better off as big sister/little brother.

But him and Charlie, words didn't really need to be described at this point so he decided to put his words into actions, because hey actions speak louder than words right? Also if both Charlie and him existed in the Dragon Ball Universe, he would be a God of Destruction and Charlie his life-linked Supreme Kai/Goddess of Creation (the irony is that Jasper is already God of Destruction and that Charlie is already a Goddess of Creation). Plus Charlie is adorable incarnate, those light blue eyes of hers mixed with those D.N.A-shaped pupils of hers, along with her beautiful face which always features an adorable smile that he enjoyed seeing that always made him feel tingly. Plus she wore a nice dress that not only showed off her perfect cleavage, but it also had its charm of showing off Charlie's full-figured, perfectly curvy body despite the fact that it wasn't tight (Jasper did NOT want to imagine on how much of Charlie's curves would be shown if she actually DID wear a tight dress. It wasn't because she was ugly, Jasper actually thought that Charlie was cute, the REAL reason on why he didn't want to envision Charlie in a tight dress is because he didn't want to imagine inappropriate carnal thoughts about her). Another thing that Jasper loved about Charlie was her voice, her heavenly soft-spoken girly voice made Charlie sound like the perfect Goddess that she is. Plus whenever they have gone out to eat several times in the past, not only was it interesting to Jasper upon watching Charlie eat bunnmouseines, but he also thought that she looked adorable whenever she ate bunnmouseines. He doesn't give a damn if other people, including other Gods think of both him and Charlie as weirdoes because of Charlie eating bunnmouseines and Jasper being both interested and intrigued by watching Charlie eat bunnmouseines and thinking that she looked cute upon doing so. Jasper's small smile grew into a normal one upon hearing Charlie softly say "Oh my baby." As she moaned softly and passionately and snuggling her head onto his left shoulder with her trademark smile upon her face. Along with the light from the moon of Hueco Mundo shining down on the two Deities.

And let's talk about her personality; Charlie's cute girly looks completely matched the angel-like personality that she had. She was the sweetest Goddess that he had ever met; she was always honest and down to earth with you and did not play games at all. Another thing that Jasper liked about her is her girly, bubbly, and optimistic personality. Whenever he was unhappy, Charlie was ALWAYS there to cheer him up in the best way she knows how. Both Charlie and him would even listen to the song "Get Back Up Again." By Anna Kendrick from the movie Trolls daily in an attempt to convince Jasper to not let negativity get to him. Jasper even remembers going to watch that movie with Charlie last year, and ever since then Charlie had downloaded the song into her iPod last year and listens to it every day, morning, noon, and night. Jasper had even sung along with Charlie several times whenever the two Gods had listened to the song times in the past and it always calmed him down whenever he got hysterical.

Charlie wants Jasper to know that she is always there for him. The sight of him, and whenever he was in her presence, it always made her day, seeing Jasper because he ALWAYS makes her smile and she was always happy whenever she was around him. Charlie made it her very mission to ensure that Jasper had a great life and she'll be damned if she lets anybody physically and emotionally hurt Jasper and make him miserable and ruin his life. She will cross the ocean for Jasper and she will bring him the moon, anything Jasper needs she will get it for him. She will consume any misery that befalls him and she will be his heroine and his strength, anything he needs. Charlie will be the eternal sun in Jasper's sky who will NEVER EVER set, and she light his way to a happy life and a great future. She promises Jasper, she will protect him from those who wish to harm him and she will lay her life on the line for him, and she will do everything in her power to give him a great life and a better future.

Even if she had no part in it.

The two Gods then let go of each other and Charlie sat up as she turned her head to face Jasper, smiling softly and girlishly at him with a soft, girlish giggle escaping from her lips as Jasper was looking at Charlie with a placid look upon his face (despite his placid look, the look on his face completely betrayed his emotions, for Jasper was extremely happy to be around Charlie, even though he didn't show it very often). Jasper took in a deep breath and let out a sigh as he decided to break the awkward silence by speaking to the smiling Goddess before him.

"Charlie."

"Hmm?" Said Charlie as she had a playful, flirty grin upon her face as she playfully bit her lower lip, before she stuck out her tongue and winked with her left eye closed as she let out a soft, girly, flirty moan as she slowly and seductively licked her lips, before her soft, girly, Poppy-like smile returned to her face before she responded to Jasper, opening her left eye as she adjusted her glasses. "Yeah?" She said in a soft, girly, flirty tone of voice as her trademark smile still remained upon her face. Jasper himself couldn't help but blush upon seeing Charlie flirt with him by licking her lips. He honestly thought that Charlie looked cute whenever she licked her lips.

"As you and I were feeling each other's heartbeats, I have thought long and hard about on whether we should remain platonic or take our relationship to the next level." Jasper explained as he looked at the Goddess whom he really liked so much as she was smiling at him with her trademark Poppy-esque smile.

"Mm-hmm."

"And I have decided and made my decision." The Dark God explained as he took Charlie's hands in his upper hands, this caused the Creator Goddess to blush intensely as her trademark smile graced her face as she let out a small giggle.

"Okay Jas, I am listening." Charlie said with a soft smile upon her face as she looked at the Dark God of Time, Destruction, and Insanity.

Jasper sighed heavily as he was about to say these next words to his female companion who smiled at him. "I would like for-"

As Jasper was about to finish that sentience, he was then interrupted by the static sound of Sonido, which attracted the full attentions of both Jasper and Charlie as the two ancient Deities turned to see who had exited from Sonido. The two Gods of Libre Dios Albredío/Albredo saw an attractive female Arrancar with long, dark purple hair. She wore a two piece dark red velvet short halter dress with a matching colored crop top to go with it and black thigh high heeled shoes. Said female Arrancar smirked slyly at the Godly duo with her left hand on her left hip with said left hip jutting out.

"Hello Jasper, hello Charlie." The female Arrancar said with joy in her sour female voice as she grinned happily at the two Gods, happy to see them.

Both Charlie and Jasper looked at the female Arrancar with surprise at first but then their surprises turned into complete and utter joy as they were both happy to see the female Arrancar, knowing all too well who she is.

Charlie: Hi sweetie.

Jasper: Hello Hisako.


End file.
